Maskenball
by Skychen
Summary: Eine Story zu Mattias Rheims Lied Maskenball. Zusammen mit Darki geschrieben. Krad und Dark können auch normal miteinander reden,..... weil sie sich nicht erkennen


Langsam, und fast lautlos flog Dark durch die Nacht und Richtung Shioto-Anwesen. Ein leichtes Schmunzeln legte sich auf seine Lippen als er das große Haus sah, und auch die vielen Streifenwagen die sich rund um die Villa postiert hatten. Die Warnung, die er geschickt hatte, hatte er diesmal ganze 4 Tage vorher geschickt, und er war sich sicher dass die Polizei wieder mal alles menschenmögliche tun würde um zu verhindern, dass er sich Das unter den Nagel reißen würde, was er haben wollte. Allerdings kam ihm das heutige Fest zu Gute: Ein Maskenball. Sehr einfallsreich, aber eine bessere Gelegenheit gab es wohl kaum. So konnte er ungesehen rein und auch wieder raus und wenn er Glück hatte würde er nicht mal Krad über den Weg laufen. 

Ungesehen landete er auf dem Dach des Hauses und ging in die Hocke um nicht von den Scheinwerfern erfasst zu werden.  
"Das zerbrochene Herz ist schon so gut wie meins" er begann wieder zu schmunzeln, er würde sich diese Kette sicher nicht entgehen lassen. Er hatte ewig gebraucht um heraus zu finden wo sich das 'Zerbrochene Herz' befand, und leider war es auch nur ein Teil des Kristallherzens. Die zweite Hälfte blieb noch immer verschwunden. Aber egal, eins nach dem anderen, er ließ seine schwarzen Federschwingen verschwinden und kramte seine Maske hervor um die aufzusetzen. Kurz danach war er auch schon im Inneren des Hauses und bahnte sich den Weg in den Ballsaal. Man konnte die Musik überall im Haus hören und auch leise Stimmen, es schien recht voll zu sein und wohl noch voller zu werden, aber das störte Dark nicht. Im Gegenteil, so war die Chance kleiner entdeckt zu werden.

Nach einiger Zeit betrat er, natürlich endsprechend gekleidet den Ballsaal und sah sich um, dabei ging er langsam weiter um nicht noch Aufsehen zu erregen und nahm sich ein Glas mit Champagner, als es ihm angeboten wurde. Hübsche Frauen und hässliche Kerle wie immer, dachte sich Dark und trank einen  
Schluck, während er sich den Weg durch die Menge bahnte zu einen der großen Fenster.

Mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben lies er den Fetzen Papier, wie er immer so schön sagte, fallen und trat zum Abschluss noch mal drauf.

„Diese blöden Warnungen, schlimmer als jede Lottowerbung" ein Seufzen.

Krad faltete grübelnd die Hände vor seinem Mund und sah auf den Boden vor sich, dann fasste er einen Entschluss.

„Ein Maskenball, herrlich"

Der Blonde erhob sich und verschwand in einem anderen Zimmer um sich umzuziehen, Styling und Auftreten war schließlich alles.

Eine Stunde später näherte sich Krad gut gelaunt dem Shioto-Anwesen, in dem der Ball stattfinden sollte. Er hatte sich für ein schlichtes weiß-schwarzes, aber enganliegendes Ensemble entschieden und ließ diesen einen Abend sie langen goldenen Strähnen offen. Bevor er jedoch zu nah an die Villa heran kam, wo schon duzende Streifenwagen standen, setzte er seine Maske auf. Sie war nur in seinen Lieblinsfarben gehalten, weiß und gold, und an den Seiten sprossen ein paar weiße Federn, seine Federn.

„Idioten, ihr werdet ihn sowieso nicht fangen" murmelte er leise, als er an ein paar Streifenwagen vorbei ging. Man schenkte ihm wenig Beachtung und erst als er zum Eingang kam, verbeugten sich zwei Männer, die sehr nach Buthler aussahen.

„Willkommen auf dem Maskenball, MyLady" er stockte..

Wie hatten die ihn genannt? Lady? Er hätte wohl doch den Mantel weglassen sollen.

Er seufzte nur leise, nickte höflich und ging an den Beiden vorbei in den Ballsaal, wo sich schon recht viele Leute versammelt hatten und sich vielleicht der ein oder andere neugierige Blick auf ihn legte. Kein Wunder, ein Mann der fast wie eine Frau aussah, sah man auch nicht alle Tage. Ohne jedoch auf die Menschen einzugehen, die sich um ihn herum, ausgelassen unterhielten, tanzten und tranken, sah er sich aufmerksam um.

„Wo ist er nur?" hauptsächlich suchte er in dunklen Ecken, an der Decke und sah neugierig aus den Fenster, doch als er nach langem Kucken und Suchen nichts entdeckte, widmete er sich dann doch den Besuchern.

Als ihm ein Glas Champagner angeboten wurde, nahm er es, nickte wieder höflich und zog sich an ein Fenster zurück. Abwechselnd sah er nach draußen und wieder in die Menge, während er an seinem Glas nippte. Er lehnte sich etwas gelangweilt an die Wand hinter sich, und sah erst auf als eine Person auf ihn zu ging.

Etwas an ihr kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor, doch ihm wollte nicht einfallen was. Er musterte den jungen Mann, ganz offensichtlich war es ein Mann, mit neugierigen Augen. Dann schmunzelte er amüsiert, falls Dark sich hier doch nicht blicken lässt, wurde also schon anders für seine Unterhaltung gesorgt.

Wieder nippe er etwas an seinen Glas, als er am Fenster ankam. Nur kurz schaute er zu dem Kerl der sich kurz vor ihm dort hin begeben hatte, und den er für eine Weile tatsächlich für eine Frau gehalten hatte. Aber an der Statur konnte Dark erkennen, dass es ein Mann war, und dass er gar nicht mal schlecht aussah.

Kurz nickte er diesem grüßend zu, er wollte ja nicht auffallen und lehnte sich gegen den Fensterrahmen. Das Glas drehte er leicht zwischen den behandschuhten Fingern, und sah sich offensichtlich suchend unter den Gästen um. Entweder Krad, oder das ‚Zerbrochene Herz' wollte er finden. Krad, um ihn aus dem weg zu gehen, die letzte Begegnung hatte ihm echt gereicht und fast hätte er ihm alles versaut, und das Herz, um es sich endlich zu holen. Dann war nur noch die andere Hälfte des Kristallherzens das Problem, aber darüber wollte er im Moment nicht nachdenken.

Die Maske die sich Dark ausgesucht hatte, war natürlich in seinen Lieblings Farben gehalten, schwarz und violett. Und wie bei eigentlich allen Gästen hier, war auch seine mit Federn geschmückt, seine schwarzen Federn. Die dunkle Maske passte wunderbar zu seinen schwarzen Anzug, den er extra angezogen hatte. Es hätte sicher Komisch ausgesehen wenn er hier mit seiner Lederkluft aufgetaucht wäre, dann hätte man ihn sofort erkannt. Erst Momente später bemerkte er wieder dass der Blonde Kerl neben ihm ihn ansah. Etwas irritiert drehte er den Kopf in die Richtung des Blonden und stutze leicht, verdammt lange Haare für einen Kerl, dachte er sich, und kam nicht im Traum darauf das neben ihm sein Erzfeind stand.

Der blonde junge Mann bewegte sich die letzen Meter auf Dark zu und lächelte leicht, nachdem er noch einmal kurz aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte. Wieder ein verwirrter Blick von Dark, meinte er tatsächlich ihn? Kurz sah er sich zu beiden Seiten um, um sicher zu gehen, dass dem so war. Und es stimmte, der Blonde steuerte gradewegs auf ihn zu. Verdammt, dabei hatte er doch eigentlich gar keine Zeit für so was.

„Guten Abend"

Krad lächelte sein Gegenüber charmant an. Normalerweise hätte Dark seine Stimme sofort erkannt, nach so langer Zeit würde er sie sicher schon im Schlaf erkennen, aber die Musik und der Lärm der Menschen, die lachten und sich unterhielten überdeckte sie so ziemlich.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen ebenfalls einen schönen Abend"

Wie nett Dark sein konnte, wenn er wollte. Er lächelte ebenfalls etwas und sah sich wieder kurz um, um nicht Krad in die Arme zu laufen.

„Sie wirken nervös, suchen sie Jemanden?"

Dark spürte kurz die Blicke seines Gegenübers auf sich ruhen, der ihn ausgiebig musterte und er sah ihn dafür wieder ziemlich erstaunt an. War das so offensichtlich gewesen?

„Ich, na ja... ich hatte auf etwas hübsche Gesellschaft gehofft. Damit der Abend nicht so langweilig wird."

Das war gut, so fiel es gar nicht mehr auf, was Dark eigentlich suchte.

„Wie müsste diese Hübsche Gesellschaft denn aussehen?"

Krad lächelte noch immer leicht und schaut ihn Interessiert an.

„Naja, so wirkliche Ansprüche habe ich eigentlich nicht."

Ihm währe das ‚Zerbrochene Herz' natürlich am liebsten gewesen, aber das würde er ihm natürlich nicht sagen.

„Ein Beispiel…" Der blonde Engel machte eine Ausschweifende Handbewegung über den Saal die Dark mit dem Blick folgte, irgendetwas kam ihm daran was bekannt vor.

„Naja, nicht zu hässlich, aber im Kopf muss der- oder diejenige auch genug haben."

Erstaunt blickte sein Gegenüber zu ihm auf.

„Der?" das hätte Krad nun wirklich nicht gedacht, dabei hielt der den Schönling vor sich eher für einen Weiberheld, was für ein Glück für ihn

Dark schmunzelte etwas bei diesem Blick.

„Es ist mir gleich wer diese Gesellschaft ist."

Krad aber erholte sich schnell und sah sich im großen Saal etwas um.

„Wobei die Auswahl an weiblicher Gesellschaft, die diesen Kriterien entsprechen wesentlich größer ist."

Ein leises Seufzen kam von Dark, das mochte wohl stimmen.

„Ja, und mindestens die Hälfte dieser Damen haben nicht halb so viel in ihren Köpfen wie in Ihren Handtaschen."

Als er das Lachen des Blonden hörte musste er ebenfalls über seine Worte grinsen, nur gut, dass das keine Frau gehört hatte. Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen hob er sein Glas an und trank etwas, wobei er aus dem Augenwinkel sah das Krad es ihm gleich tat. Als dieser sein Glas geleert hatte, stellte er es achtlos auf das Fensterbrett hinter sich ab. Dark wandte sich halb zu Krad um und blickte kurz aus dem Fenster.

„Ganz schön viel Polizei hier für einen Ball."

„Ja, ist aber normal wenn der Meisterdieb Dark sich angekündigt hat."

Dark sah bei den Worten des Blonden wieder zu ihm.

„Aber gleich so viele"

„Es reicht nicht annährend, keiner kann ihn fangen. Gerüchten zu folge, hat die Besitzerin des ‚Zerbrochenen Herzens' den Ball nur für ihn veranstaltet. Aus einer, nicht ganz heimlichen Schwäche für ihn, heraus."

Während der Dunkelhaarige ihm zuhörte, geriet Krad immer mehr ins Schwärmen was ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen zauberte.

„Eine heimliche Schwäche? Naja, dass man für einen Verbrecher eine Schwäche haben kann…"

„Verbrecher hin oder her, er ist ein Bild von einen Mann, und sehr charmant."

Leicht hob sich eine Braue des Diebes bei diesen Worten die er zu hören bekam.

„Es hört sich so an, als würden sie ihn nicht nur aus den Medien kennen."

Ertappt dreinschauend sah der Blonde ihn wieder an, blieb aber äußerlich vollkommen gelassen.

„Ich spreche von Gerüchten, mein Herr." Gut die Kurve gekriegt.

„Man könnte fast denken, das sie auch eine Schwäche für ihn haben."

Dark war sich ja seiner Wirkung auf so einige Menschen bewusst. Krad lächelte nur geheimnisvoll.

„Vielleicht, ich habe generell eine Schwäche für gut aussehende, charmante Männer, und wie ich gerade feststellen konnte, ist Dark da nicht der einzige."

Wieder begann der dunkle Engel zu lächeln, wenn der Kerl wüsste.

„Wenn die Dame des Hauses eine Schwäche für diesen Dark hat, dann hätte sie ihm das ‚Zerbrochene Herz' doch auch so geben können, dann würde nicht das ganze Trara mit der Polizei nötig sein."

Der Blonde vor ihm schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Sie will es doch nicht verlieren, sie will das Treffen nutzen um ihn zu verführen. Vielleicht zu bekehren. Naives ding."

„Bekehren?"

Dark konnte nicht anders als loszulachen, das war echt zu komisch. Kurz darauf konnte er auch Krad lachen hören, der das ebenfalls unheimlich lustig fand.

„Frauen sind einfach naiv."

„Nicht nur die Frauen sind es, wenn sogar schon Männer eine Schwäche für ihn haben."

Schmunzelnd beobachtete er wie der weiße Engel mit einen seiner langen Haarsträhnen spielte und ihn wieder ansah.

„Ich hoffe, das war keine Anspielung." In seiner Stimme lag ein hauch Verführung.

Diese Haare, sie erinnerten ihn an jemanden, und nicht nur das , seine Ganze Art kam ihm bekannt vor. Aber er wusste im Moment nicht woher er ihn kannte.

„Vielleicht" war das einzige was Dark dazu sagte. Sein Gegenüber lächelte ihn wieder an und ging noch etwas nähr auf ihn zu.

„ So so, für jemanden der dem männlichen Geschlecht nicht abgeneigt ist, lehnen sie sich aber recht weit aus dem Fenster, gefällt ihnen unser Dieb denn nicht?"

„Gefallen? Ich bitte sie. Man kann es auch übertreiben. Das ist alles doch sicherlich eh nur so was wie Werbung für diesen Kerl."

Er war ja nicht selbst verliebt, oder so was. Krad blieb dicht vor ihm stehen und sah ihn an.

„Ich fragte zwar schon, aber… welche Art von Männern spricht euch denn sonst an, wenn nicht er."

Leicht hob Dark eine Braue.

„Hey, das hört sich ja fast so an, als sei es ein Verbrechen nicht auf diesen Dark zu stehen."

„Nein, nein, ist es nicht. Ich möchte nur wissen was euch dann gefällt. Nennt mir ein Beispiel." Der Eisengel sah ihn weiterhin an und lächelte leicht.

„Hm, ich mag lange gepflegte Haare, natürlich sollte der Rest auch nicht aussehen als hätte er vor 100 Jahren das letzte mal Wasser gesehen. Und er muss in der Lage sein, mit mir fertig zu werden." Bei den letzten Worten legte sich ein Schmunzeln auf die Lippen des Feuerengels, was zur Folge hatte, das Krads auch immer intensiver wurde.

„Das heißt?"

„Naja, ich bin… schwierig in manchen Hinsichten." Wie Recht er damit doch wieder hatte.

„Ein komplexer Charakter ist doch sehr,… aufregend. Ein Simpler Mensch wird mit der Zeit langweilig, nur wenn man sogar nach 40 Jahren zusammen sein noch nie gekannte Seiten an jemanden bemerkt und Geheimnisse riecht, dann erst ist die Partnerschaft erfüllt und prickelnd." Während der Langhaarige gesprochen hatte, drehte er sich wieder zu der tanzenden Menge um.

„40 Jahre? Ist das nicht sehr lange?" Dark sah ihn von der Seite her an und war sich sicher das er ihn irgendwoher kannte.

„Oh ja, sogar sehr lange, vor allem wenn man allein ist."

Krads Stimme wurde etwas dunkler als die vorher war, diese Zahl mochte er nicht besonders, wusste aber selbst nicht warum er sie genannt hatte. Recht künstlich lächelte er Dark wieder an um dies zu überspielen, was diesem aber sehr bekannt vor kam.

„Wenn man allein ist, sollte man daran vielleicht etwas ändern."

Nachdem er die Worte gesprochen hatte ging er langsam ein paar Schritte auf die Menge zu und bliebt wieder stehen.

„Ja, sollte man. Haben sie eine entsprechende Gesellschaft für heute Abend gefunden?"

Der blonde Engel sah ihm nach während er sprach, worauf Dark den Kopf etwas drehte, so dass er über die Schulter hinweg zu ihm sehen konnte.

„Noch nicht." Leicht fragend war sein Ton.

„Nun, dann lassen sie mich ihnen Gesellschaft leisten, bis der oder die Glückliche gekommen ist."

Krad lächelte etwas als er den Kopf schief legte, er schien Darks indirekte Frage verstanden zu haben. Das Lächeln faszinierte den dunkelhaarigen Engel irgendwie und gleichzeitig kam es ihm bekannt vor. Wie von selbst strich er sich den Pony aus den Augen, der ihm trotz der Maske immer wieder in die Sicht fiel. Krad stutzte etwas, diese kleine Geste, die eigentlich total unbedeutend war, kannte er und ging mit einen leicht verwirrten Blick auf ihn zu.

„Noch etwas Champagner?"

„Wenn ich einen ausgegeben bekomme, gerne." Lächelte Dark, und sah sich schon nachher im Seegang nach Hause laufen.

„Der Champagner ist umsonst hier, ich kann ihnen jedoch auch etwas anderes ausgeben." Lachte Krad leise, die Gelegenheit musste man Nutzen, vielleicht kann man ihn ja abfüllen.

„Oh nein, ich muss nachher noch…."

Dann stockte Dark, fast hätte er doch glatt gesagt das er noch was stehlen muss. Toll und was sollte er nun sagen? Er spürte schon Krads fragenden Blick auf sich.

„Fahren?"

Dark blinzelte leicht und nickt dann eifrig.

„Ja, genau."

Krad lachte leise auf.

„Man könnte meinen, sie wollten etwas ganz anderes sagen. Also, doch nur ein Glas Champagner."

Leicht nickte der violetthaarige Mann.

„Ja, danke."

Krad ging lächelnd davon um die zwei neue Gläser zu holen und kam nach einer Weile auch mit diesen zurück. Lächelnd gab er Dark eines davon. Dieser nahm seines leise dankend an und nippte wieder daran.

„Aber sagen sie mir, es ist doch unhöfflich, ich kenne nicht mal euren Namen."

Während er gesprochen hatte, war Krad damit beschäftigt gewesen der Hausherrin hinterher zu sehen und sah nun ziemlich überrascht in des Engels Augen.

„Hm? Ähm, nennen sie mich, K… Kain."

Er lächelte Dark wieder an, was für ein blöder Name.

„Eigenen Namen vergessen? Sie haben wohl schon etwas mehr getrunken als nur ein Glas."

Krad sah ihn einen Moment lang an, und nickt dann. Jetzt ganz schnell was einfallen lassen.

„Ja, ich hatte heute… noch ein Geschäfteessen."

„Geschäftsessen?"

Dark blickte sein Gegenüber an, so sah er gar nicht aus.

„Sorry, aber so sehen sie gar nicht aus."

„Ich mag diese Anzüge nicht sonderlich, schwarz steht mir nicht und in dem Weißen komm ich mir wie ein Mafiosi vor. Fehlt nur noch der Hut."

Dark lachte leise.

„Ich finde, es hat mehr was von einen Engel."

„Ja, die Farbe weiß, aber nicht weise Anzüge. Viel zu streng und eckig. Engel sind, sanft, weich und zierlich."

Dark hob leicht eine Braue, er kannte da einen Engel der alles andere als das war, was er grade aufgezählt hatte.

„Ja, das sind sie wohl meistens."sagte er leise dazu und merkte nicht mal, dass er sich halb verplapperte. Aber Krad merkte es kaum, da er selbst grade in Gedanken war. Als dem dunklen Engel dann endlich klar wurde, was er gesagt hatte, exte er sein Glas mit wenigen Zügen und stellte es, wie Krad vorhin, auf dem Fensterbrett ab. Was von dem Blonden mit einen Schmunzeln beobachtet wurde.

„Sie wollen wohl doch nicht mehr fahren, hm?"

„Dann fliege ich eben."

Er sah Krad schmunzelnd an.

„Dafür braucht man aber Flügel, oder wollen sie die aus ihrer Maske nehmen?"

Das Schmunzeln konnte sich beide nun nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Ein bisschen wenig Federn, oder?"

„Nur richtig feste damit schlagen." grinste Krad ihn an.

„Dann nehme ich lieber meine eigenen Flügel." das grinsen erwiderte Dark.

„Dark hat Flügel." leicht legte Krad den Kopf schief und sah ihn an.

"Dark, wer ist schon Dark." er schmunzelte nichtssagend und ging langsam zur Tanzfläche, wo einige der Paare tanzten. Krad sah ihm unschlüssig nach und entschloss sich dann doch ihm zu folgen. Sein Glas leerte er dabei und gab es einem der Kellner die an ihm vorbei gingen.

Der Dunkelhaarige sah sich kurz suchend um, aber nirgends war seine Beute zu sehen, so merkte er nicht mal das Krad hinter ihm stehen blieb und sich zu seinem Ohr beugte.

„Wenn sie sich mit Männern lieben, tanzen sie auch mit ihnen?" hauchte er ihm zärtlich ins Ohr, dass Dark förmlich erstarrte. Dieses Gefühl kannte er doch, und so drehte er sich verwirrt dreinschauend zu ihm um.

„Ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken, Verzeihung." lächelte Krad entschuldigend und hielt ihm seine Hand hin. Noch immer verwirrt nahm er schließlich seine Hand.

„Nein, das haben sie nicht, ich.. na ja.. kann nicht wirklich gut tanzen, wenn sie sich das antun wollen." murmelte Dark leise vor sich hin, gut er konnte wirklich nicht tanzen.

„Ich werde sie führen."

Er ging los und zog seinen neuen Tanzpartner mit sich auf die Tanzfläche. Dort legte er seine freie Hand an dessen Hüfte, was wieder einen recht verwirrten Blick in seine dunklen Augen zauberte und die andere umschloss die gefasste Hand nun sanft. Nach kurzem Zögern legte dann auch Dark seine freie Hand auf Krads Schulter.

„Ich hoffe ich trete nicht auf ihre Füße." murmelte Dark leise, das wäre megapeinlich wenn es doch passieren würde. Für seine Worte erntete Dark ein recht künstlich wirkendes lächeln und er zog ihn einfach mit in die erste Drehung. Der Feuerengel bemühte sich so gut es ging nicht doch irgendwas falsch zu machen und hörte nach kurzem das leise Lachen seines Partners.

„Nicht so krampfartig, lassen sie sich einfach führen."

„Das ist gar nicht so einfach wenn man bisher nur zwei mal im Leben getanzt hat."

„Nicht Nachdenken, lassen sie sich von der Musik tragen."

Krad zog ihn mit ein eine weitere schwungvolle Drehung und stoppte wieder ihn dann wieder sanft, dabei sah er ihn sanft an. Daraufhin schloss der Jüngere die Augen und versuchte seinen Rat zu befolgen, und es gelang ihm nach einer Weile auch und als er dann merkte wie er ihn dichter an sich zog, öffnete er wieder die Augen und sah ihn an. Dabei gingen sie schon in die nächste Drehung die diesmal etwas langsamer war. Leicht legte Dark den Kopf schief, das alles kam ihm seltsam vertraut vor, auch wenn er nicht wusste woher. Die Leute die anhielten und ziemlich verwundert die beiden tanzenden Männer beobachteten bemerkte er gar nicht.

Er öffnete die Augen ebenfalls wieder, das Gefühl ihn zu kennen wuchs immer mehr in ihm heran, er wusste aber nicht wo er es einordnen sollte.

„Wie heißen sie?" hauchte Krad seinem Gegenüber zu.

„Dar…" Nein, fast hätte er sich versprochen und Dark gesagt, dann wäre alles aus gewesen.

„Darius."

Was Besseres fiel ihm, im Moment nicht ein, auch wenn der Name sich total dämlich anhörte.

„Darius."

Wiederholte der Ältere leise den Namen und war sich sicher, dass er eigentlich was anderes sagen wollte. Dark hingegen war froh, dass er sich noch so gut gerettet hatte. Er wurde auch immer sicherer im Tanzen und merkte es schon gar nicht mehr dass sie es überhaupt machten. Selbst die Blicke der anderen spürte er nicht, erst als Krad den Kopf etwas zur Seite drehte, sah er sich auch kurz um.

„Ich glaube, wir fallen auf." flüsterte er daraufhin leise.

„Tja, deren Problem." bekam er nu zur Antwort.

Er wurde demonstrativ dichter herangezogen und Krad nährte sich seinem Gesicht. Wieder bekam dieser dafür einen recht überraschten Blick, und er merkte die Kühle die von ihm ausging. Im gleichen Zug, bemerkte Krad dass sein Gegenüber ziemlich warm war.

„Ist ihnen das unangenehm?" fragte dieser stirnrunzelnd, wegen der Hitze, die er spürte.

„Nicht im geringsten." leicht schüttelte Dark den Kopf. „Nein, warum sollte es?"

„Ich frage nur." Wieder ging Krad in eine Drehung, die, die beiden eng aneinander Tanzend, machten.

„Nein, keine Sorge. Sie können das richtig gut, mal gelernt?" den jungen Dieb störte es überhaupt nicht wie sie tanzten.

„Ja, schon als Kind. Danke" Krad lächelt wieder so lieb.

„Als Kind schon? Das gibt es heute nicht mehr oft."

„Nur bei Altmodischen Eltern, ich hatte das Glück, oder das Pech solche zu haben."

Die Musik klang langsam aus und Krad stoppte, lies ihn aber noch immer nicht los.  
„Mein Beileid." Dark schmunzelte so lieb er konnte zu den Worten, damit er sie auch richtig verstand, und bei Krad löste das ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln aus. Diesen Satz kannte er doch.

„Trotzdem, danke für den Tanz." Krad erwachte grade wieder aus seinen Gedanken und lies ihn los.

„Immer wieder gern."

„Vorsicht, sonst nutze ich das aus." des Dunkelhaarigen Lächeln wurde immer breiter.

„Die Haare muss man aber auch lange wachsen lassen um sie so lang zu bekommen, oder?"

Er betrachtete die blonden Haare eine Weile, die offen und locker über seine Schultern fielen.

„Oh ja, aber das ist es wert, sie mögen doch Männer mit langen Haaren, hm?"

Der Dieb nickte etwas und lächelte, er war noch immer dicht bei ihm, was ihn aber nicht im geringsten störte. Krad schmunzelte etwas und leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Dann haben sie ja vielleicht ihre Gesellschaft für die Nacht… Gefunden." Wobei er das Wort ‚Nacht' besonders betonte.

„Soll das ein Angebot sein?" schmunzelte Dark.

„Kommt drauf an, wie du es verstehst." Krad erwiderte das Schmunzeln leicht lüstern.

„Was erwartet mich dann, wenn ich ja sage?"

„Etwas, was du nie vergisst." flüsterte er ihm zu und legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken um Dark noch näher zu sich zu ziehen. Als beide die letzen Zentimeter überbrückten und Dark sich in Gedanken darüber wunderte wie der Kerl, den er ja nicht mal eine Stunde kannte ranging, passierte es auch schon, ihre Lippen berührten sich. Dark erstarrte leicht als der die kühlen Lippen Krads auf seinen spürte, es war aber keineswegs unangenehm, im Gegenteil. Sanft und etwas vorsichtig erwiderte er den Kuss.

Krad war etwas erstaunt, Darks Lippen waren warm, beinnah zu warm, aber so wurde der Kuss feurig und dennoch sanft, was Krad dazu brachte etwas an den seinen Unterlippen zu knabbern. Erst nach einer Weile lösten sie sich endgültig voneinander, und Krad öffnete seine Augen wieder, die er beim küssen geschlossen hatte.

„Nur ein Vorgeschmack." flüsterte er und lächelte.

„Klingt verlockend." entgegnete Dark. Allerdings fiel ihm da wieder etwas ein, was er total vergessen hatte, er war ja nicht zum Spaß hier.

„Ich, naja… ich muss noch etwas erledigen, aber dann…" er blickte den blonden Mann wieder an und sah wie dieser lächelnd nickte.

„Ich warte am Fenster auf dich." Krad kam es natürlich gelegen, das sein Gegenüber noch weg musste, so konnte er sich um Dark kümmern.

„Gut, dann, bis nachher."

Er lächelte ihn noch mal an und drängelte sich dann durch die Menge um aus dem Saal zu kommen. Als er es endlich geschafft hatte, rannte er über den Flur in eines der Nebenräume. Je schneller er das jetzt durchzog, desto schneller konnte er seinen Spaß haben. Also zog er flink sein Jackett aus und legte es auf einen der Stühle die dort standen. Das weiße Hemd das er trug knöpfte er etwas auf und schon war er wieder verschwunden. Wieder musste er am Saal vorbei und hoffte dass er nicht gleich gesehen wird, allerdings war Krad schon auf Opfersuche und entdeckte ihn recht schnell. Kühl lächelnd folgte er ihm dann nach draußen.

Dark lief zur großen Treppe und diese nach oben, wo man zu den Privatenräumen kam. Leider musste er wohl so lange suchen bis er finden würde was er suchte. Krad folge ihm leise mit seinem gewohnten bösen Grinsen. Der Feuerengel war so in Gedanken vertieft dass er schon seit einiger Zeit leise das Lied summte zu welchem er getanzt hatte, und hörte gar nicht wie Krad hinter ihm eintrat. Er hatte sich seinen weisen Mantel geholt und auch die Maske trug er im Moment nicht mehr.

„Na aber hallo Dark."

Der Eisengel lehnte sich leicht in den Türrahmen und sah zu seinen Feind. Darks Summen verstummte prompt und er drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Sieh mal einer an, das Eiswürfelchen ist auch da."

„Nachdem du mir deine Warnungen wie Fanpost schickst."

Der Kleiner grinst etwas. „Du musst ja nicht darauf Reagieren."

Ziemlich gelangweilt sah Krad ihn weiterhin an. „Das wäre doch unhöflich."

„Dann beschwere dich auch nicht" Dark sah sich etwas um, er musste aus dem Zimmer raus, nur wie, wenn der Größere im Weg stand.

„Nicht mal verkleidet bist du" langsam ging Dark auf den Blonden Engel zu, Angriff ist ja bekanntlich die beste Verteidigung.

„Du doch auch nicht" entgegnete ihm Krad kühl und stellte sich wieder richtig hin.

„Ich wurde ja auch nicht eingeladen. Also ,mach platz Eiswürfel, ich hab zu tun."

Krad lächelte dunkel und zog eine seiner weißen Federn aus seinem Mantel.

„Ja, dich von mir töten zu lassen."

Fast schon theatralisch seufze der Dunkelhaarige auf. „Fängt das wieder an?"

„Tja, Schatz. Immer wieder dass selbe." während er sprach warf er sein offenes Haar zurück, was Dark leicht stutzig machte. „Heute mal offen?"

„Ja, das kommt besser an" schmunzelte Krad und voller Vorfreude auf seine Verabredung. „Also lass es uns schnell hinter uns bringen. Ich hab noch ein Date."

„Date?" Halt, da war doch was, er hatte doch nachher auch noch eins, war das nun ein Dummer Zufall?.

„Ja genau, und nun stirb." mit diesen Worten warf Krad die Feder nach ihm, der er aber noch geschickt ausweichen konnte in dem er nach hinten sprang.

„Seid wann gehst du denn auf Brautschau?" Krad konzentrierte sich etwas, so das in seiner Handfläche eine gold-gelbe Kugel erschien.

„So was ergibt sich halt."

„Sieh mal einer an, wirst du also doch langsam alt." Dark grinste ihn kurz an, es macht ihm doch jedes mal Spaß ihn zu ärgern.

„Kann ja nicht jeder so ein rotzfrecher kleiner Bengel sein wie du." kalt grinsend feuerte er die Kugel auf ihn. Dieser konterte, indem er seine Feder, die er schon seid einiger Zeit in der Hand hatte, wie ein Schutzschild nutzte.

„Hey, ich bin hier der liebe Engel. Was man ja von dir nicht sagen kann. Engel sollten, doch eher sanft, zierlich und nett sein." er benutzte dabei genau Krads Worte, die er vorhin verwendet hatte.

„Ja so sollen die meisten sein." verwirrt antwortete Krad mit Darks Worten. „Aber auf dich trifft das auch nicht zu. Und Jetzt stirb endlich."

Der Blonde rannte auf den dunklen Engel zu und benutzte seine Feder wie eine Art Schwert. Überrascht von seinen Worten wäre Dark fast nicht mehr ausgewichen, aber er schaffte es noch einen Schritt zur Seite zu machen, und eher aus Reflex rammte er Krad seinen Ellenbogen in die Seite.

Keuchten sackte Krad langsam zu Boden, der Schlag hatte gesessen.

„Kleiner Bastard." zischte er und keuchte wieder vor Schmerz.

„Mein Beileid." grinst Dark nur und ging zur Tür. „Man sieht sich, Eiswürfelchen."

Der blonde Engel kippte weiter um, so dass er auf dem Boden lag. Nein, das ging nicht, das konnte und durfte nicht sein.

Dark machte sich in der Zeit aus dem Staub und suchte schnell weiter. Gott sei Dank, fand er auch schnell was er suchte und machte sich damit aus dem Staub. Das einzige was man noch hörte war lautes Geschrei, dass Dark hier sei und das ‚Zerbrochene Herz' geklaut hat.

Krad raffte sich langsam wieder auf und hielt sich die Seite. Recht langsam schaffte er es wieder zur Garderobe und gab seinen Mantel ab. Als er dann wieder auf dem Weg zum Saal war setzte er sich seine Maske auf, allerdings kam er nicht mehr in den Saal, da die Polizei alles durchsuchte.

Auch Krad wurde durchsucht und dann nach draußen geschickt.

Dark, der mittlerweile seine Beute versteckt hatte, hatte sich in den Garten zurückgezogen und wartete wieder maskiert auf sein Date. Seim Hemd hatte er offen gelassen, er war einfach zu sehr in Eile gewesen, um daran zu denken. Nach einer Weile konnte er Krad sehen der leise brummend auf ihn zu kam.

„Darius." Krad lächelte nun wieder, und vergessen war der Vorfall mit Dark.

Dieser lächelte ebenfalls. „Hat man dich auch raus geschickt?"

Leicht verzog der blonde das Gesicht. „Ja, und ich könnte schwören, dass mich dieser fette Bulle mit Absicht so lange ‚durchsucht' hat." eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf Krads Armen bei der Vorstellung und er schüttelte sich etwas.

„Du hast es ja überlebt." da Krad ja vorhin das Du angefangen hatte, machte er es nun einfach weiter.

„Gott sei Dank, so möchte ich nicht sterben." Krad trat näher heran und sah ihn musternd an.

„Sie müssen dir wohl auch ziemlich durch die Haare gewühlt haben." der Jüngere grinste ihn wieder an.

„Wieso?" prüfend strich Krad sich durch die Haare die ihm zu allen möglichen Richtung abstanden. Oh nein, ich bring ihn um, dachte er sich nur, als er merkte wie er aussah. Dark half ihm dann etwas beim zurecht Zupfen seiner Haare.

„Dich scheinen sie ja auch halb ausgezogen zu haben." meinte Krad, als er Darks offenes Hemd bemerkte, was diesem selbst noch gar nicht aufgefallen war.

„Haben sie?" etwas verwirrt sah er den Blonden an, und merkte gleich darauf wie Krads Finger über seine Brust streichelten. Seine Augen weiteten sich etwas, verdammt, das hatte er ganz vergessen.

„Öh, ja ja…" welch geistreicher Satz, aber es schien zu klappen, denn Krad lächelte nur.

„Diese Perverslinge." Krad hörte nicht auf ihn zu streicheln was der Kurzhaarige sichtlich genoss.

„Die Bullen scheinen ziemlich nervös, da ihnen Dark entwischt ist."

„Hmpf, das tut er doch immer"

Der Blonde hörte auf zu ihn streicheln, legte seinen Arm um ihn und zog ihn wieder an sich. Dark, blickte einen Moment etwas überrascht legte dann aber auch einen Arm um ihn, ausgerechnet auf die Stelle wo er ihm vorhin hingeboxt hatte.

„Sie können einen richtig leid tun."

„Ja, können s… arg…" leise keuchte Krad auf als der Kleinere die Stelle berührte und zuckte etwas weg. Dafür erntete er einen ziemlich blöden Blick des Feuerengels.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, ja, geht schon." murmelte der Langhaarige leise vor sich hin, worauf Dark ihn richtig losließ und sich ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernte.

Der Schmerz lies langsam nach und Krad richtete sich wieder auf. „Ein dummer Unfall."

„So, so." murmelte Dark leise und sah ihn weiter an. Langsam hob Dark die Hände an Krads Maske, mittlerweile konnte es kein Irrtum mehr sein und das musste er nun endlich wissen.

„Darf ich?" fragte er leise und sah sein Gegenüber weiterhin an.

„Moment, Augen zu mein Engel." flüsterte Krad ihm zu und küsste ihn auch schon wieder sanft. Dark tat wie ihm gesagt wurde und schloss sie, den Kuss auf seinen Lippen spürend und ihn selbstverständlich erwidernd. Wenn er wirklich Recht hatte, wollte er diesen Moment genießen, so lange er anhielt. Gleichzeitig zogen sie sich die Masken ab und hielten sie in ihren Händen. Den Kuss lösten sie dabei nicht, im Gegenteil, von Krads Seite aus wurde er fast schon verzweifelt.

Erst nach Minuten lösten sie sich langsam von einander, und jeder öffnete die Augen. Dark trat einen Schritt zurück und sah den Blonden an. Verdammt er hatte doch recht, der Fremde war.. Krad

„Dark." es war nicht mehr als ein Hauchen was von Krad ausging, er schien wohl mindestens genauso geschockt zu sein, wie dieser es selbst war es war.

„Wen hast du sonst erwartet. Dark konnte im Moment nicht lauter als ein Flüstern reden, sonst hätte man wohl an seiner Stimme gehört wie verwirrt er im Moment war.

„Jemanden der Darius heißt."

„Ja, ja, Kain." das musste Krad grade sagen, er hatte doch angefangen mit dem lügen.

Wortlos sah der Blonde Engel zu Boden.

„Tut, es noch weh?" es war klar das Dark seine Seite meinte, in die er vorhin geboxt hatte.

„Du hast einen harten Schlag." leicht nickte Krad zu seiner Frage.

„Sorry, aber dafür werde ich mich sicher nicht endschuldigen."  
„Schon klar."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Krad von ihm den Rücken zu.

„Ich,.. wusste gar nicht, dass du Tanzen kannst." irgendwie wollte Dark ihn nicht gehen lassen, und er schaffte es auch das Krad stehen blieb.

„Jetzt, weißt du es ja, mein Engel."

„Dein Engel?." erstaunt sah Dark auf den Rücken des Anderen.

„So nannte ich dich vorhin,… Engel, ich hätte nie wirklich gedacht, dass ich auch noch richtig liege."

„Naja, es wundert mich, dass du es wieder sagst, jetzt da du weißt, das ich es bin." murmelte der dunkelhaarige Engel halb laut. Es hörte sich irgendwie schön an, wenn Krad das sagte.

„Ändert es denn was daran, was vorher passiert ist,… nein." Krad seufze leise und sah in den Himmel. Erst nach ein Paar Augenblicken senkte er den Blick zu seiner Hand in der er noch immer die Schwarz-violette Maske hielt.

„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich sie gern behalten." Dark war seinen Blick gefolgt, auch er hatte noch Krads gold-weiße Maske in der Hand.

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Gut, danke."

Nach diesen Worten ging er wieder langsam weiter, ohne sich nochmals umzudrehen. Das leise ‚Bitte' von Dark hörte er noch, als er zum Haus zurückging. Dark hingegen stand wie angewachsen da und rührte sich nicht ein Stück während Krad seinen Mantel abholte, ihn sich umlegte und das Haus verlies. Kurz darauf hatte er sich in eine dunkle Ecke zurückgezogen und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Hauswand.

„Warum?." flüsterte er leise zu sich selbst.

Dark fuhr sich nach Minuten des Nichtstuns mit den Fingerspitzen über die Lippen auf den er noch immer Krads Geschmack hatte. Langsam sank seine Hand wieder und er ging los zum Ausgang. Fliegen würde er diesmal nicht, viel zu durcheinander war er im Moment, und bei seinen glück wäre er dann sicher irgendwo gegen geflogen. Ein letzter Blick richtete sich zum Haus, wo irgendwo das andere Engelchen war. Doch sah er ihn nicht und ging langsam weiter, richtung nach Hause.

„Verdammt, warum nur?" Krads Stimme klang fast schon verzweifelt, aber zugleich auch verwirrt und er brauchte eine ganze Weile bis er sich wieder gesammelt hatte. Er breitete seine weißen Schwingen aus und flog ebenfalls nach Hause.


End file.
